Android
by RaisingStandards
Summary: Shadow lives in a futuristic Mobius, where they have discovered a way to create androids, mobians with modified brains to make them servants to the rich who can afford one. These androids live mostly as sex-servants, pleasing their masters if the owner so desires. No one, including Shadow, thinks much of this tradition, until he meets a friendly blue hedgehog with a bright smile.


**WARNING:**** This fanfiction has heavy themes of sex, rape, suicide, and slavery. If any of those could be a potential trigger, this story is not for you.**

_This story originated from a roleplay over skype between me and another person. Until she gives me permission to, I will refrain from crediting her at this time._

**Android**

**Chapter One**

It was 8:49 am. As in, approximately two hours since Shadow had gotten out of bed. As in, approximately two hours of Shadow wishing he could go back to bed. As in, he was beginning to wish the piece of string he'd been twirling around his pinky finger for a while now was a little bit longer and possibly around his neck.  
>The gentle hum of chattering students would usually have been soothing to him as he caught up on last night's homework, but on this particular day seemed to be nothing but a sour reminder that he was awake, and, by extension, not asleep.<p>

Students around him began to quietly shush each other as the teacher stepped into the room. Following her in was a skinny blue hedgehog with brilliant green eyes. Some of the girls sat up straight, gawking at him and whispering to each other right when he entered.  
>Shadow, who had his face in the butt of his hand, dragged his red eyes up to the new student, appraising him. <em>New guy, huh<em>? he thought. He couldn't help but be somewhat irritated by how bright the other student looked - both physically and emotionally -, but he simply looked on, interest slightly piqued.

The teacher came to the front of the room beside her podium and glanced at the newcomer, giving the boy a silent signal to stand straight and make a good impression. She then turned to the class with a soft smile.  
>"Everyone, we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year. Say hello, Sonic."<p>

Sonic snapped to attention right away as he stood straight. He didn't look shy at all, like most new kids always were. "Hi! I'm Sonic." With that, he casually folded his arms across the back of his head.  
>Shadow made a face. He seemed okay, just not exactly someone he'd like to hang around with very often. In small doses, maybe. However, had Shadow seen him on the street somewhere or in a different building, he might have mistaken him for a middle schooler - the boy was so small. And what the hell kinda name was "Sonic"? …Well, maybe the one named "Shadow" shouldn't be talking, he conceded.<p>

"Alright Sonic. I'm sure you know what to do already. Take any empty seat you like."

Sonic nodded and stepped forward, unfazed by all of the stares as he chose a seat near the back of the class, the closest one to the corner. He looked around at all of the students. He took note of how many android students there were in the room with them - two others, to be exact. He could tell which ones they were by the way they sat up straight and kept their eyes on the teacher.

Shadow watched Sonic scan the room. He himself happened to be sitting right next to the seat Sonic had chosen, which gave him a much closer view of the other boy - not that it mattered or anything - but from there, he could more distinctly see the vibrancy of his pelt color, a rich blue of the likes he'd never seen before. It was almost..._unmobian_. Strange. After all, it was quite an unnatural shade and color, even for an exotic hedgehog.

Sonic noticed Shadow staring at him as he glanced away out of reflex, but soon looked at Shadow again and grinned a silent hello.  
>Shadow jumped slightly as green eyes landed on him, but gave Sonic a nod of greeting before turning back to the board at the front of the classroom. After all, there was no need for him to be creepy.<br>In turn, Sonic looked away from him as well.

"Okay class, let's get right to work. We're may be ahead of schedule in our studies, but we should not use that as an excuse to slack in vigilance. We will start with algebra II today..."  
>Sonic, as if on que, took out the right book from his bag and flipped it open. He then took out an electric tablet to write notes on. Oddly enough - and unlike other tablets they had - this one wasn't wireless, but instead connected to something via wire, something Shadow couldn't see from where he sat.<p>

Dully, Shadow moved his stylus across the tablet screen, passively absorbing the information being filtered to him through the teacher. To the other side of him, he could see Knuckles nearly falling asleep in his seat. _Oi,_ Shadow thought,_ If I don't get to sleep then neither does he._ Quietly, he reached over to his friend, and flicked his nose.  
>"G-Gah!" Knuckles sputtered, drool flying from his mouth as he was abruptly roused from his daze. Shadow smirked behind his mouth.<br>"Knuckles! Shadow!" Their teacher looked at them as she tapped the smart board behind her impatiently. "Don't make me tell you again, please." She gave them both a stern look.  
>A couple of students in the class giggled under their hands.<br>Even Sonic couldn't help but snicker a little.  
>Oh, come on! He hadn't even made a sound. Disgruntled, he covertly kicked Knuckles' shin, and the other narrowed his eyes at him. He blew air from his nose. This was setting up to be a long day.<p>

But soon enough the class was over.  
>They had cleared today's math and history for today and now it was time for lunch. Just in time too, for everyone was growing hungry.<p>

Having become antsy, Shadow was more than willing to get up to go to the cafeteria. He felt a thump on his back. "You're an asshole." Knuckles said to him, only half-joking.  
>"And you're an uncultured neandethal." Shadow returned drily. "Let me know next time you need an alarm clock."<p>

"You both look like you need an alarm clock." a bright and crystal clear voice jeered from behind them.  
>Sonic stood behind them with a clever little grin across his face and hands on his hips.<br>Shadow's ears pricked and he turned to look at the one who'd spoken. Granted, it was true, but nobody was allowed to point that out to him but himself. "You know, sleeping helps you grow." he quipped, eying Sonic's short stature. "I'd advise you to get rid of yours."  
>Sonic only chuckled and walked up to them as if welcoming himself into the conversation. "So. The teacher says they you're my guide today. It's your lucky day! You get to show me around~!"<br>Shadow raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Tch. Lucky, huh? Well I guess my lucky self should show you to the cafeteria, huh?" He then smirked. "The name's Shadow. This here's Knucklehead."  
>"It's Knuckles..." the red one ground out. Then he looked at Sonic. "You've got a lotta lip for a pipsqueak, huh? Hope you got bite to back up your bark."<br>"Don't be a brute, Knuckles." Shadow said disdainfully.  
>Sonic rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, maintaining a bright grin. "Great! I'm Sonic." He held out his hand to shake both of theirs. When his hand wasn't received he shrugged and walked ahead of them. "I'm starving."<br>Emitting a low sigh, Shadow followed the boy. _Who's supposed to be guiding whom here...?_ he thought wearily, but trudged along without protest. He was hungry himself, and the cafeteria wasn't so far away that he'd have to drag the other student a long way should he get lost.

As usual, the cafeteria was full of students of all grades, from freshmen to seniors. Most were already seated and there weren't that many spots left to choose from.  
>Sonic stopped at the double doors and looked at Shadow quizzically. "Are the grades divided in sections here?"<br>"Not really. People just don't like people from other grades, I guess. Freshman think the upperclassmen are too pretentious, everybody hates the freshmen, sophomores hated the freshmen but are treated like freshman, and juniors are just wannabe seniors." He spared Sonic a glance. "My group of friends has people from all the grade levels, I think. Right, Knuckles?" He turned to his friend to confirm.  
>"I think so," Knuckles said. "Amy and Silver are sophomores, and we're juniors."<p>

Sonic nodded in understanding as he got in line with them. Today's meal was meatloaf and mashed potatoes. "Wow. The food looks much better here than it did at the last school I went to."  
>He took a plate and moved on to grab a drink.<br>The cafeteria ladies noticed them come through and eyes the blue hedgehog curiously with a hunt of disgust, but they didn't show much of it as they gave them their empty cups they can get their drinks with.

Shadow noticed the stares and frowned. Had he missed something? Whatever. The cafeteria workers weren't always the friendliest... "What kinda food was at your old school? This shit is barely approved by the FDA." He pushed in the nozzle for unsweetened tea-Knuckles tended to give him a lot of shit for this, saying it apparently 'matched his personality' or whatever.  
>Sonic chuckled and simply got water. "Worse than this, that's for sure! In fact, the school was shut down because of rats and food poisoning. That's why we came here instead."<p>

A high pitched feminine voice rang out from the carter behind them. "Knuckles! Shadow! We saved seats for you~!"  
>Shadow shuddered. "First of all, ew. Second of all, dammit. How the hell'd she notice us?!"<br>"Well, aside from the fact that you're the only black and red hedgehog in the school-" Knuckles began.  
>"Shut the hell up."<br>Amy frowned and huffed. "You idiots! I want to meet your new friend, that's all!"  
>Sonic grinned, since they were obviously talking about him. He locked eyes with the pink girl and walked over to their table, leaving Shadow and Knuckles behind.<br>Shadow waited for Knuckles to finish getting his drink - the idiot was so slow - before joining the others at the table.

Rouge gave him a quick wink. "What happened, hun? Usually you're here before any of us."  
>Silently, Shadow gestured to Sonic. "I'm his guide for the day." he muttered, unwrapping his pudding.<br>"He's cute." Rouge commented.  
>Sonic flinched from the comment. He was often called cute, perhaps that was why he hated the word...<br>"If you say so." Shadow grunted, used to Rouge's perpetual _horniness_.

"You two should fuck."  
>Shadow choked. "WHAT?!"<br>Sonic looked up at Rouge quickly, just as shocked as Shadow was. "Wh-What?" He stuttered.  
>Amy gasped a bit. "Rouge! What the hell?!"<br>Silver just continued to eat, not paying any mind to any of them.  
>Rouge shrugged, unfazed. "Just a thought. You two look cute together."<br>Shadow blinked. And then sighed gustily. "How many times must I tell you, Rouge..."  
>"Yes, yes, you're completely and forever devoted to your lovely dead Maria and you'll never have any intimate relationship ever again." She shook her head. "What a way to live."<br>Shadow's eye twitched. Had it been anyone else mentioning Maria, he would've knocked them the hell out. Even Rouge was pushing the envelope. "Rouge…" he warned.

"Hey!" Sonic piped up, as cheerful as ever again. "Who's your friend, Amy?"  
>Amy blinked and looked at him, then at Silver. "Oh. This is my brother." She leaned into Silver a bit and whispered in his ear. "Well go on. Say hi."<br>"Hi." Was all Silver muttered before returning to his meal.

Shadow poked at his meal, mood soured significantly, but he followed Sonic's route and decided to change the subject. "What made you decide to come to this school specifically, anyway?" Shadow could definitely understand why anyone would want to come to this school in general. Top of the line facilities - except when it came to lunch -, some of the highest test scores in the nation, 100 percent college acceptance rate... but hearing about Sonic's old school made him question how Sonic was even able to afford to come to a school like this.  
>Sonic glanced at him. "Oh I..." He sat back in his seat as his smile faded a bit. "My ...parents... um... saved enough money for me to come here. It sure took a lot but we finally did it." He smiled again and looked at the ceiling in thought. "It's like... a...dream come true. Yeah."<br>"Hm..." Shadow hummed pensively. Sonic didn't seem to carry himself in such a way that suggested such a background, but, hey, who was he to judge?  
>"Well..." Rouge said, smiling faintly, "Just know you're welcome here. Even if some people..." here she nudged Shadow roughly, the other grunting, "...might make you think otherwise."<br>Shadow understood Rouge's sudden sentiment. She'd come from a rough background as well, involving finances and a host of other things.  
>Sonic looked at Rouge and smiled more softly. "Hey thanks."<p>

Some students looked up when a nurse came into the cafeteria. She was the usual nurse that was in charge of watching over the androids in the school.  
>"Androids." She called out. "Don't forget to come to my office to take your medication." And then she left.<br>Sonic pretended not to notice.  
>Amy groaned a bit. "Sheesh, I don't like it when they talk to those kids like that." She frowned a bit and took a mouthful of milk.<br>Knuckles snorted. "Whaddya mean 'kids'? They're robots, made just for those rich snotheads who can't bother with school, is all."  
>"Androids." Shadow corrected. "Don't be dull. And you know I hate bigotry."<br>"But they're not robots." Sonic added, starting to eat his meatloaf. "They aren't made of metal or anything. They're just weird." He then snickered a little to make light of things.  
>Amy sighed and continued eating as well. "Yeah..."<br>"Weird is right." Knuckles said, brow furrowed. "It's like they have no emotion! They seem to have no function other than to do well on tests. They're not robots, but they may as well be."  
>"Knuckles," Shadow growled, "Be quiet."<p>

"You know, I've met SOME androids who were cool people. I was friends with a lot of them back where I used to live. They' re not all the same."  
>"Well, they usually take just knowledge from their owners. And besides, they could've had a late operation. It happens" said Shadow.<br>A late operation was one that took place not directly after a child's birth, but a few years into infancy. This topic was rather controversial and seen by many as inhumane on the basis of the idea that turning a conscious mobian into an android was deplorable.  
>"I've met a lot of androids that had late operations, but I find them to be worse than the normal ones." Silver answered. "They seemed more like robots than anything...mindless..."<br>"Well, that's fucked." Rouge declared. "Those poor parents."  
>"A lot of them do it out of their own volition." Shadow interjected. "Lots of times they're poor and it's the only option. Androids are in demand these days."<br>Knuckle shook his head. "That's awful." He'd never been one to look past the black and white of a situation.

Some other androids in the room got up and left the cafeteria.  
>"Freaks!" One of the seniors called out. Others laughed.<br>Rouge grabbed Shadow's arm, which shook with tension. "It won't help, Shadow. People are the way they are, and beating the tar out of them won't do a thing. You know that."  
>Knuckles, apparently unable to read the atmosphere to save his life, pitched in. "Yeah, Shadow. Don't be such a hot-head."<br>"Let them go." Sonic told Shadow with a grin. "Androids can take care of themselves."

The hedgehog looked at his watch suddenly. "Oh." He muttered under his breath before going back to his food, eating faster than before.  
>"What's got him in such a frenzy...?" Shadow wondered discreetly, raising an eyebrow. "The food isn't THAT good…"<br>"Whoa!" Rouge, who seemed to have taken a shining to the boy, commented. "Slow down - you might choke!" she then noticed Sonic's thin figure, suddenly feeling a stone drop into her stomach. "Sonic…" she ventured, "Do you…do you not get food regularly?"

But the hedgehog didn't seem to hear her as he finished, his plate almost completely cleaned off.  
>"Man that was good..!" He chuckled lightly and looked at his watch again."Oh wow look how late it's getting..! We're going to be late..!"<br>With that, he rose from his place on the table and left the cafeteria, taking his things with him.

"Late...?" It was ten minutes till lunch ended. "Maybe he just had shorter lunches at his old school." Shadow concluded to himself.  
>"Where's he going so fast?" Knuckles wondered suspiciously, twirling at what remained of his meatloaf. Despite initial appearances, Knuckles was actually a vegetarian - and would pummel anyone who made fun of him for being one.<br>"Oh, don't pester him." Rouge scolded.  
>Amy sighed a bit, finished with her meal but wanting to continue chatting with everyone. "He's cute. You don't see people like him every day..."<br>At this, Shadow thought back to Sonic's rich blue pelt color. "No, you don't." he agreed. "Hope he doesn't get indigestion though." This was meant to be only half-joking, seeing as he'd never seen anyone inhale food so quickly as the blue hedgehog had.  
>"Now that you mention it..." Amy pondered, her index finger on her chin as she stares up at the roof. "When he walked out, he seemed to look a little sick... Like he was going to faint..."<br>"Maybe it really WAS indigestion." Silver added in his usual monotone voice.

The bell rang sharply, cutting itself into the half-baked conversation. The background noise of students talking rose in volume along with the scraping of seats against the floor. It was time for the next class period.  
>Shadow shook his head as he scraped away what was left of his lunch into the trash. That Sonic kid was quite the character…<p>

School passed by as usual and the day was soon over.

Sonic walked home alone after saying goodbye to his new friends. Amy wanted to walk home with him but he politely refused.  
>After all, he didn't want any of them to know where he lived... and to know the truth.<p>

He soon came to the front of his master's beautifully large house - not quite a mansion but still fit for an elite.  
>He opened the door and walked in.<br>"I'm home!" He declared.  
>He could hear his master's mother in the kitchen. She said something to him but he couldn't hear what she said over the noise of the blender.<p>

Scourge, who'd been sitting - more like lounging - on an elaborate couch in the foyer, looked over to the front door upon faintly hearing it open and close. "Well," he yelled over the blender. "Look who just came home from school! Been waitin' for ya, blue.  
>The blender quieted just in time for Sonic to respond. "Hello." While he wanted to be more casual at school, he had learned to be more respectful while at home.<br>He pulled out the electric notepad he used in school. "The notes are ready for transfer at anytime." With that, he set the pad on the table by the couch.  
>Scourge gave the notes a disinterested glance, then waved them off. "Yeah, whatever. C'mere." He motioned to his lap.<p>

Sonic sighed a bit, not really in the mood for this, but because of his medication he was compelled to. After setting his things down, he came over and sat in his lap.  
>Smirking in satisfaction, Scourge began to lazily stroke his hands along Sonic'[s sides. "So how was your day, hm? Meet anyone?"<p>

Sonic sighed a bit, not really in the mood, but because of his programming, he was compelled to. After setting his things down, he came over and sat in Scourge's lap.  
>Smirking in satisfaction, Scourge began to lazily stroke his hands along Sonic's sides. "So how was your day, hm? Meet anyone?"<br>The blue hedgehog shuttered slightly at the soft stroking. "I uh... I did... s-some nice kids th-there..." He looked away a bit, ears pinning back.  
>He knew what was coming. They've done this many times before. Sonic always felt nervous and uncomfortable at first but the foreplay relaxed him and made him more receptive, as all androids were designed to be during sex.<p>

"That so?" Scourge kept his voice level and calm, although secretly giddy at how pliant Sonic was being. He began to move his hands lower, beginning to caress the smaller one's thighs. "How d'ya like the teachers? Meet anyone...special?"  
>"N-No one special..." Sonic stuttered. He hated that stutter of his, but he couldn't help it when he was being touched so erotically. "I-I started new m-medication today... U-Upped the d-dose, I-I guess..." He shuddered again when Scourge's hands moved lower as he grunted softly.<br>"Hm…" Scourge breathed into Sonic's neck, enjoying the other's nervousness. One hand began to lazily stray upwards, where it began to traverse Sonic's chest. "That so? Anyone find out you're a 'bot'?" His other hand moved slightly inwards on Sonic's thigh - one of the other's weak spots. "Or how much you sound like a whore when you moan?"

Sonic looked down from the remark, but didn't have much time to ponder on it. As Scourge started to feel around his sensitive spots he leaned back a bit and gave an involuntary moaned, already starting to feel a bit more eased.  
>"A-Ah.. I-I... n-no th-the other k-kids don't...th-they don't kn-know...! Hnnn..~!" The hedgehog panted a little from the heat building around the two.<br>Grinning nastily, Scourge moved the hand on Sonic's chest to pinch tightly a perky nipple, which had become more visible in Sonic's arousal. "Wh-wh-what was that?" he mocked Sonic's stutter, relishing in the moans his actions were eliciting from the android. Slowly, a pink tongue swiped at the junction between Sonic's neck and shoulder.  
>He felt Scourge's hot breath and tongue on his neck as he shivered. "Uhh..~! P-Please..." he barely managed to utter. But although he pleaded for Scourge to stop, he moaned a tad louder from the pinching and the licking.<p>

"Please? Please what? Please you?" The hand Scourge had been using to rub Sonic's thigh moved up to the not-so-discreet bulge that had formed between Sonic's legs. "Well, if you really insist…"  
>Sonic jolted and gasped when Scourge's hand came onto his hidden erection. He could no longer hide his arousal, although he wished badly that he could. "N-No...not h-h-here...! Wh-Why can't w-we m-move t-t-to your r-room... f-for this?" It was becoming increasingly harder for him to speak the more that Scourge came onto him.<br>"What're you talking about, Blue? Ma won't be outta the kitchen for a while… she's got some new-ass recipe. We got time." He began to pepper soft kisses onto Sonic's neck, his hand beginning to squeeze Sonic's erection. His other hand left the smaller's nipple and moved further down between Sonic's legs, to the android's puckered hole. He hadn't seen Sonic cum for too long now, and he was just itching to hear Sonic cry out in pleasure as he ravished him.  
>Sonic squirmed from the kisses, trying to hold himself back, but his erection - which was starting to throb - betrayed his words. "P-please... n-n-not n-now..!" He whined from the anxiousness and the pleasure.<br>He knew what Scourge wanted from him. However, he didn't want to dirty himself by cumming right now, so he tried to hold it back. He whimpered a bit from the strain.

"Heh," Scourge chuckled. "It's cute when you beg." He gave Sonic's member a firm pump. "But it's even cuter when you try and hold yourself back." With this, he began to nibble gently on Sonic's flattened ear.  
>The blue android whined as he curled inward a little in an attempt to hold himself back more. His ear twitched and flicked from Scourge's nibbling.<br>Scourge knew all if his sensitive spots, unfortunately. He knew what made Sonic tick. "S-Scourge pl-please...! O-Oh p-please don't..!"  
>"Keh heh…" Scourge began to pump Sonic's member faster, gyrating his thumb upon the leaking tip when he reached the top, and gently squeezing when he reached the bottom. Sonic's curled-up position gave him much easier access to the insides of his thighs, and so Scourge took advantage of this, squeezing the soft flesh in that area. "Why don't you stop fighting it, hm?"<br>"Wh-What do you w-want m-m-me to- A-Ahh..!" He suddenly groaned, unable to hold it in as he was forced to let go. "N-No..!" He moaned more as cum poured from between his legs.

He blushed heavily, ashamed of himself now.  
>"Heh," Scourge grinned widely as his servant so lewdly cried out. His hand didn't stop moving, it pumped tirelessly at the other's member, attempting to milk out every last bit of his essence. "I never get tired of this."<br>"D-Do you w-want m-m-me to t-transfer something...?" he whimpered slightly, trying to regain composure. But Scourge's pumping made him quickly lose focus and he cried out again, his member throbbing more as he came a bit with every other slow throb. His abdomen convulsed with each pump out and he grunted from the pleasure.  
>"How about those history notes? Fuckin' online tutor didn't know shit." He slowed down his pumping, instead picking Sonic up and turning him so that he was somewhat straddling him. His own member stood erect, dripping precum; Sonic's moans and cries had long before excited him.<p>

"You know what to do." he said, reclining smugly.

Sonic shuddered again, always hating this part.  
>He calmed from his arousal a little in order to grab the notepad. He took out the SD chip inside of it and planted it in the slot of his wrist with a small flinch.<br>Every android was implanted with certain slots on their wrists for these chips, in order to make the transfer of knowledge from themselves to their masters.

Sonic spread his legs and sat on Scourge's waist. "R-Ready..." he wanted to get this over with before his orgasm completely went away.  
>With a grunt, Scourge plunged himself into Sonic's hole, having to pause for a second to accommodate the wave of pleasure that flowed over him. "S-still so tight, Blue?" He remarked, voice raspy from the feeling. "How many times'm I gonna have to fuck ya before ya get any looser, huh?" With that, he began to move.<br>"Ah..!" Sonic flinched when Scourge entered him so roughly. He groaned and gripped Scourge's sides to anchor himself down. "Oh~!" He panted more, cumming more unintentionally.  
>Scourge grunted, relishing in the feeling of Sonic's cum dripping onto his torso. He enjoyed it purely because of the fact that it meant that his servant had lost control, was totally wrecked with pleasure. As he moved, he attempted to find that one spot inside, the spot he'd hit so many times, that spot that would make Sonic scream.<p>

Being linked with Scourge, Sonic read the green hedgehog's intentions. He groaned in protest and shook his head, mind slightly clouded from the pleasure. "N-n-no p-please do-don't d-d-do th-that...! P-please!" He begged. "N-not h-h-here...!"  
>This only made Scourge work harder at finding it. He angled his dick this way and that, still thrusting vigorously. Scourge was many things, but a quitter was certainly not one of them. He grabbed hold of Sonic's member, beginning to pump once more.<br>Sonic continued to whimper, trying so hard to fight off the urge to cry out. But he could feel his master's cock worming around inside of him, a feeling that never for old as he gasped for air. "Oh~ Ohh~! I-I c-c-can't...!"  
>Scourge's own breath was hitched, the sound of Sonic's cries along with him clamping down so hard on his member was nearly overwhelming. Still he aimed for that spot, hitting it head on with all his might. His hand clenched down on Sonic's cock. "Oh, fuck..." he muttered. He was getting close.<p>

Sonic threw his head back in response to the particular thrust, but he still struggled to keep his mouth shut. "U-Ughnn~! N-No..!"  
>Scourge smirked triumphantly. "H-heh…found it…" His thrusts were becoming more erratic, his hand intermittently squeezing down hard on Sonic's cock. He grunted, growling slightly as cum rushed up from his throbbing cock, filling Sonic's tight hole.<br>Sonic cringed, his back arching upward sharply as he felt the substance flowed into him, along with a heap of hormones and desire passed into him from Scourge.  
>He blurted a loud moan. "Nnneeeghh~!" He gasped from the sensation and his belly convulsed a bit. "Uuhhnnn~!" His body began to tremble.<p>

He knew what happens next. He waited for Scourge's hormones to win him over. He already felt the thrilling sensation dulling him, like a drug.

Scourge grinned, panting. He always loved to see that love-drunk expression that would cross his toy's face at this point. He pumped hard on Sonic's member, eager to see the reaction.  
>Sonic came a bit, growing excited as he leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Scourge's lips. He was now shaking with eagerness for his master, his member throbbing all over again as he grounded closer to him. "A-Ah yes~! Yes~!"<br>Eagerly Scourge accepted the kiss, grinding his tongue against the other's. His cock gyrating inside Sonic with renewed vigor, his hand pumping Sonic ever faster. This was easily his favorite part of the whole process.  
>"Mmm~!" Sonic came again with a loud groan, but he didn't hesitate as his hands strokes up and down Scourge's side.<br>"A-Again~! O-Oh please d-do it again~!" He begged him, wanting to feel another wave of desire fill him.  
>The desire was overwhelming at times, and all the while he knew that the desires weren't his own, but the intense pleasure clouded his judgement as he whined loudly for more.<p>

Scourge thrust harder into the blue android, feeling his cock throb ever harder as Sonic clamped down so hard. He moved his other hand, the one that wasn't on Sonic's cock, up to squeeze his nipple, roaming his chest once more. "Fuck, blue...I'm close...!"  
>Sonic whimpered, shaking with anticipation. He kissed down Scourge's neck, breathing in and out shakily. "Oh master~! Please~~!" his hips moved with Scourge's thrusts, losing the strength to hold his ground properly as he cupped Scourge's face in his hands.<br>"Nnng-fuck!" Scourge moaned gutturally, once more emptying himself into Sonic. He could feel his cum leaking out of Sonic's hole, leaking back down over his cock and dripping down onto his balls. "Goddamn, Sonic." he smacked the other's ass, his hand lingering to squeeze it a bit.  
>Sonic was instantly hit with another strong wave from Scourge as he crashed against the other. He moaned and convulsed a few times, laying against Scourge and kissing under his chin. The new hormones settled in as he tensed against his master.<p>

This time, he pulled back enough so that Scourge's cock fell out and then he came close again, pushing his own into Scourge.  
>"Ahh~! Shit!" Scourge groaned at the sudden sensation, bucking his hips up as he accepted the intrusion. He leaned up to messily but passionately kiss Sonic, hand on the back of Sonic's head, fingers becoming woven into Sonic's quills.<br>Sonic kissed back, matching Scourge's heated passion. Even during this mess of emotion, Sonic remembered that his goal was to transfer the information in the school notes to Scourge.  
>Sonic bucked his hips a little and slowly started to trust back and forth, knowing this routine well. He groaned and kissed Scourge again before moving his tongue downward, glazing it over the crook of Scourge's neck.<p>

Scourge bucked up into Sonic's tongue, hissing with pleasure. "Nn…yeah…" He trailed his hand down Sonic's gyrating hips, sensuously rubbing at the back of his thighs.  
>Sonic whined uncontrollably as he gasped and panted eagerly. "Ohhh~~!" He thrust in more, pushing forward to try and move his thighs away from Scourge's hands. But the rubbing brought him closer to cumming, his cock throbbing harder and harder against Scourge's inner walls.<p>

"Mmph~!" Scourge grunted at the pressure of Sonic's heightened arousal. He could feel himself nearing completion, and he grabbed harder at Sonic's thighs for support. "Ah, fuck, Sonic…!"  
>"A-Ahh~!" He let out another shuddering mewl as cum sprayed from his cock and into Scourge like a soft hose. Sonic continued to moan and buck his hips, unable to control his own movements, even if he wanted to.<br>His body convulsed as he pumped more and more into Scourge.  
>Just the feeling of Sonic bucking into him, the wetness of the other's essence...Scourge would never lay himself down like this for anybody. But, just feeling Sonic's cum inside him - he arched sharply, groaning loudly as spurts of cum shot from his member between their torsos.<p>

Sonic flinches back from the short spurts, but he continued to gyrate his hips, convulsing once more, sharper this time as more cum pours into Scourge, filling him up with both Sonic's cum and the lessons from school.  
>"Nng!" Scourge unintentionally let out a rather high pitched moan at that last convulsion, it having caught him off guard. He covered his mouth, face reddening with embarrassment. He hoped to chaos Sonic hadn't heard that. It'd cramp his style.<br>Sonic didn't seem to notice, and even if he did he may not have cared. He had one more small convulsion before calming from the orgasm, panting and sweating profusely.

He opened his eyes and looked at Scourge, the green master's lower abdomen very slightly distended from the amount of cum inside of him.  
>"I-I d-didn't mean to-t-to l-l-let out a-so m-m-much...!" he gasped.<br>Scourge, privately rejoicing that Sonic hadn't noticed, chuckled shortly - it came out rather breathy due to the exertion. "Didn't realize how horny ya were, Blue. What was that you were tellin' me to do earlier? 'Stop, stop!'" He mocked. Only Scourge could have so much bravado while just as much cum leaked out of his own hole as Sonic's.

Exhausted, Sonic laid back on the other side of the leather couch, seeming too worn out to really pay much attention to anything Scourge was saying. Not that it really mattered much to him anyway. They did this every time, but Scourge always tried to tease him as if it were the first time.  
>He had grown too used to Scourge's rambling to really be bothered by it.<p>

"Hm, you learned a lot, huh?" Scourge smirked. Having so much knowledge, and all he had to do was get frisky with a cute robot! Man, Sonic had been the best Christmas gift ever! "Ya might wanna wash your clothes, though. Those things are SOILED!"  
>That's when Sonic noticed himself. He blushed a deep red, feeling dirty and ashamed all over again. He slowly stood and sulked up to his room, ears drooped to the sides.<br>Scourge's mother came into the living room just at the moment and she gasped at the mess. "Scourge! Have you been masturbating again?!" She frowned and pinched his ear harshly. "And on my couch as well!"  
>"Aw, shit, Mom, leggo'a my ear, willya? Ya think all this is mine?!" Scourge wasn't one to soften his vulgarity, even in front of his mother.<br>Unfazed, his mother huffed. "You made a transfer in HERE?! Scourge I've told you this before! Take it to your BEDROOM!" With that she dragged Scourge to the kitchen. "Once I get you cleaned up, you are cleaning the mess you've made!"  
>Scourge spluttered. "Me?! The mess I made?! It ain't just my cum on that couch, Mom! And who the hell says I'm gonna let you clean me up? I'm sixteen; I can do that myself!"<br>"Fine, clean yourself up then! But this time YOU'RE cleaning the mess! Remember, I had your Sonic clean it last time but now you're old enough to take responsibility!"  
>"Old witch." Scourge muttered quietly, displeased, but grabbing supplies from the cabinet marked, "For when you idiots don't take it to the bedroom."<p>

Meanwhile Sonic changed out of his clothes and washed himself off, using the little sink he had in his bathroom. Once finished, he put his ruined uniform in the laundry bin and sat on the edge of his bed.  
>He was used to making these 'transfers'. It was one of his sole jobs. But every time it was over, he felt an overwhelming sense of shame and guilt.<p>

_You may have the kids at school fooled. _His own thoughts taunted him, _But you can't fool me. Scourge is right. You're nothing but a toy, a whore. And it wont be long before everyone else finds it out too. You don't belong there, mingling with the rest of the school kids. Once they know the truth, they will only despise and use you as well, like the little whore you are._

Slowly and with a shuddering sigh, he laid on his side in bed, pulled the covers up over himself, and he began to cry quietly until he eventually fell asleep.


End file.
